Inside Out
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Feferi trying to break up with Eridan,but it just doesn't seem to work


"Are you ready Feferi?" Aradia asks me, putting red feather earrings on.

"Almost," I reply, brushing my voluminous hair in front of the large vanity. It's really a mess. _W)(y do I bot)(er to tame it?_

"Tonight's the night right?"

"Yea)(." I give up on my hair and put on my tiara instead.

Aradia approaches me from behind. "You look beautiful. Why?"

I half-smile. "Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up." Right then, I get a text from him.

[Sent: 7:03 p.m.]

[From: Eridan]

[Comin ovver in a minute ;)]

"Ooh a wink I see," Aradia says over my shoulder. "You know that that means."

I chuckle. "Please. Not)(ing's going to )(appen." And it's true. I've started to get tired of Eridan. He's getting to be…too much to handle. He's been too aggressive lately and I just don't know how to deal. _I need to let )(im go._

The ram-horned troll smiles. "If you say soo," she comments in a sing-song voice. She pets my head and grabs her coat.

")(ave fun tonig)(t!" It's Aradia's first date with Sollux. I can tell how nervous and excited she is. I know that it's going to be perfect though. _T)(ey're reely cute toget)(er._ I smile to myself.

She blushes and mutters a thank you. "Good luck to you Feferi," she says before walking out the door.

I sigh. _Damn, I )(ope so…_

I check my phone. Almost 8 p.m. I sigh again for the fifth time in the past minute. _I can't believe t)(is guy's late! _I cross my legs and start to reach for the remote when I hear a knock on the door. I groan and get up from the plush couch. The second I open the door, I'm greeted with Eridan trying to be sexy. I'm serious, he's leaning against the doorframe with a rose between his teeth. I roll my eyes. He hands me the rose, a grin on his face. I hold it delicately between my fingers, feeling grossed out. ")(i, -Eridan."

"Wwell hello there beautiful." He looks at me up and down. I'm starting to regret my outfit. It's a low-cut fuchsia shirt with my sign on it, and a multi-colored skirt that reaches mid-thigh, paired with pumps. _Guess I s)(ouldn't look TOO good…_

Eridan leans in for a kiss. I lean away and all he gets is air. He looks at me and pouts. I know he's thinking that I'm playing some sort of game. I open the door wider. "Come in," I say.

"Don't mind if I do." He breezes by and lightly smacks my butt. I cringe. _I told )(im already I don't like that!_ I fume mentally. He plops down on the couch and rests his feet on the coffee table in front of it. I put the rose on the coffee table and sit down as well, as far away as I can from him. We sit there in silence. I'm looking everywhere but him, while he's trying to make eye contact with me.

"So…w)(ere are we going?" I ask in an aloof voice.

"Oh, I wwas thinkin howw wwe should stay in tonight," Eridan suggests. I give him a look. _W)(at t)(e )(ell does t)(at mean?_

"W)(y?"

Eridan puts a hand on my thigh. I have the urge to pull away, but I don't. _Let )(im keep t)(inking we're still a couple._ "A nice, romantic night at home isn't so bad," he replies.

"O)(. Okay." Eridan sits closer to me. I want to back away but I'm already at the edge of the couch. _Dammit._ He keeps getting closer until there's practically no space between us, his hand never leaving my thigh. His other hand starts playing with my hair.

"It's so pretty, your hair," he comments, twirling a piece around his finger. I want to slap it away.

"T)(anks," I say, wishing he would stop. Sadly, he leans in and kisses me. _W)(at t)(e-?!_ He starts kissing me soft and slow, but then it turns into an assault, his tongue everywhere. I feel like he's sucking my face off. He presses against me, his fingers running through my hair. I want to fight back, but I loosely put my arms around his neck, trying to get into it. It's not working-his sloppy tongue is turning me off.

Pulling his lips away, he makes a trail of kisses down my neck, nibbling on the skin. _You're not a rainbow drinker, w)(at are you doing? T)(at's it, I'm breaking up wit)( )(im._ "No. Stop," I say, pushing him away. The arrogant violet blood still thinks I'm playing a joke and attempts to lean in again. "NO," I say, harsher this time.

Eridan's face falls. "Wwh-?"

"Just stop. I'm done, -Eridan."

"Come on Fef," he whines, "don't be like this."

I glare at him. "Don't B-E like t)(is? -Eridan, you've been getting way TOO aggressive lately."

"No I havven't!"

"You won't stop w)(en I ask you to!"

"But I don't wwanna stop!"

I scoff. "You're becoming annoying."

"Howw!?"

"Last week. You assaulted Karkat. You )(arassed Kanaya. You followed me around all day like a Peeping Tom. You tried to panty-raid my )(ouse. You make almost -EV-ERYT)(ING about you, even when I reely need your attention. You attempted to ROB a store, just because you t)(oug)(t that paying a dollar for a FR-EAKING bag of c)(ips was ridiculous. And don't even get me START-ED wit)( Vri-!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm a little…direct."

I start laughing from the absurdity of his statement. "Direct? -Eridan, you're freaking crazy! And I'm getting sick of it."

"Wwhat do you mean Fef?" he asks me, reaching out for my hand. I pull it away from him brusquely.

"W)(at I M-EAN is that we're over."

"WWHAT?! Fef-"

"I'm serious -Eridan. I'm breaking up wit)( you."

"Fef please-"

"No." I get up from the couch and walk towards the front door. I open it and gesture the way out. Eridan doesn't move from the couch. He stares at me, open-mouthed. "Out," I order. He slowly gets up and slumps towards the door. _T)(at's rig)(t, keep walking. _

When he reaches the door, he stops and turns towards me, his eyes pleading. "Fef…" I huff and point the way out. Too bad he wouldn't follow orders-he surprises me with a passionate kiss. I stumble back, letting go of the handle. Eridan kicks the door closed, his lips still on mine. My back hits the wall. The violet blood has his hands all over me.

"-Eridan…! Stop…!" I struggle to say. He won't respond, he only keeps kissing me. I try to push him away, but I'm pinned against the wall. Eridan releases my lips and goes for my ear, nibbling on the earlobe. I reign in a small moan with difficulty. _Dammit w)(y'd )(e )(ave to kiss me t)(ere? _All the while, he's running a hand down my side, pausing at my chest. I kinda don't want him to go there…but I kinda do.

Again, I try to end all this before it gets too far. I push Eridan away one more time. I look into his yellow eyes, opening my mouth to really break up with him. But then I see how he's looking into my eyes, so full of emotion, driving me crazy. I can't deny the connection we have; we know each other too well. Instead I say, "Let's just do t)(is," and kiss him with fervor.

"Thank cod," Eridan whispers against my lips, copping a feel. I don't even mind at this point.

"Let's get comfortable." I push us off the wall and we make our way towards the couch, kissing each other hard. We fall on it and I somehow end up on top of him. I straddle his hips and put my hands under his dark blue shirt, sensing Eridan's breath catch in his throat. I smirk and kiss his neck, pulling off his scarf.

"Oooh, Fef…" I can feel his body temperature rising, and I love it. Eridan pulls me against him, going under my shirt as well, expertly unhooking my bra. I'm about to pull off my shirt when the violet blood stops me. "Wait."

"W)(at?" I lean back and look at him in confusion. In a flash, he picks me up bridal-style and brings us to my room. He lays me gently on my bed before kissing me passionately again, going back under my shirt. I can tell he's teasing me. _Just pull it off already!_ I almost scream at him.

Before he does, he looks at me with a tacit question in his eyes. "Can I…?"

I laugh under my breath. "It's too late now. Won't you give me somet)(ing to remember?" I smile at him. He smiles back and we fall into deep bliss.

I wake up suddenly, my whole body aching. I look around, asking myself, _W)(ere am I?_ It takes me a few seconds to remember I'm in my room. It's really dark, so I take a moment to get my eyes adjusted. Everything seems normal so far.

I lay my head back down on my pillow, when suddenly arms take my waist and pull me. I struggle to fight this random force as I connect my fist with a jaw. "Oww, Fef…" a voice says. My eyes go wide as I scramble away, not wanting to believe it.

"-E-E-Eridan?" I whisper.

"Yeah Fef?" he groans. I place my hands on his chest to see if he's really there. Solid.

"Dammit," I curse under my breath.

"Wwhat's wwrong Fef?"

"-Everyt)(ing," I whine, burying my head with my pillow. _T)(is isn't reel, it can't be._

"That's silly talk. Wwe had the best night together!" Eridan pulls me close to him again, nuzzling my neck. I push him away harshly.

"No -Eridan. Not again. You are NOT going to mess me up t)(is time."

"But-"

"Get some clot)(es on. Now." Eridan silently gets out of bed and puts on his clothes agonizingly slow. _)(urry up!_ I know he's trying to put on a show for me to make me want him to stay, but I don't want to be with him anymore. Last night was a mistake. Now I'm seeing things clearly, and I'm still breaking up with him.

Eridan finally gets his pants on and sits down on the edge of the bed to put on his socks. I can't help but look at his torso fondly. I remember how I leaned against his chest whenever I was feeling sad; he was like my pillar. I ache to lean against it again. _Wait w)(at? No Feferi, don't be like this!_

"Checkin me out huh?" I snap back into reality.

"W-w)(at? N-no," I stutter. "S)(ut up!"

He smirks as he finishes putting his socks on. He leans over to me way too close. I lean back as far as I can. I stare at his lips. _I t)(ink I want to kiss )(im again._

"You're so cute when you're flustered," he whispers. I blush hard and close my eyes, expecting a kiss. But I don't get one. I open my eyes to see that he leaned away and is stretching, giving me a complete view of his torso. _)(e likes torturing me, doesn't )(e?_

Feeling randomly angry, I get out the bed and throw on my clothes from last night, muttering a string of insults. Eridan's looking at me, confused. "Fef-?"

"You're being too slow, I'm kicking you out myself," I snap, pushing him out of my room, not even caring he hasn't put on his shirt yet and he's so freaking muscular.

"Wwhat is evven-?"

"No." I push him to the front door, passing by the kitchen. He's not even fighting back, and that pisses me off more. "You're suc)( a difficult guy! Like w)(o do you t)(ink you are, coming )(ere and just-ug)(!"

"Feferi-"

"No -Eridan! I'm not letting you seduce me again!"

Eridan stops in his tracks. "SEDUCE you? You fuckin asked for it!"

_)(e's rig)(t, _I think to myself, but I push the thought away. I keep trying to push him, but he won't budge. "MOV-E!"

"NO," he retorts, turning to face me.

"COM-E ON!" I hit his chest with my fists. When that doesn't work, I settle for having an angry stare-down with him. "I )(ate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"I )(ate you more!"

"No, I do!"

"No!"

"Ye-!" I shut him up with an intense kiss. He responds back immediately, pulling me close to him. Our tongues are like in a war, trying to dominate. We end up bumping into random furniture, our tongues in a stalemate.

I pull away for three seconds to say, "We're over! Get out of my )(ouse!" before smashing my lips against his again. We keep hitting the walls, trying to find the door. It's not working.

Eridan pulls away and growls, "I wwould if you stopped kissin me!"

I blush. "S)(-!"

"Ahem," a random voice interrupts, startling us. We break apart and look around. My eyes fall on them first.

Aradia and Sollux.

They're in the kitchen with breakfast ready. Sollux has a piece of a waffle hanging out of his mouth, and Aradia's sipping tea. Both of their eyes are wide. Eridan and I blush hard.

"H-hi…Aradia…and Sol," Eridan awkwardly greets.

"Hello," the couple responds simultaneously.

"Didn't…uh…sea you t)(ere," I comment, wishing they didn't see that.

"We can tell," Aradia replies cooly.

All four of us stare at each other for what seems like forever. I fan myself with my hand. _Is it getting )(ot in )(ere?_ Sollux is chewing on his waffle silently. Eridan keeps trying to make his hands occupied and ends up sticking them in his pockets. Aradia's still sipping her tea. Everyone's exchanging awkward glances. _Can t)(is get even more awkward?_

"So, uh…" Sollux starts. "II'm ju2t goiing two…"

"I'll join you," Aradia says, getting up and briskly making her way towards the door, Sollux trailing behind. They slow down when they pass us by, Aradia giving me a look that means, "We're gonna talk about this." I sigh.

Eridan and I wait until the door closes behind them and we pounce on each other again. It's like the awkward moment never happened. I wrap my legs around his waist and he brings us back to my room, where we do it all over again.

_Cod, I'm so stupid…_

I roll in my bed, looking for my solace. Surprisingly, he's not at my side. In alarm, I whisper in the dark, "-Eridan?"

"I'm still here," he whispers back. I hear rustling in the corner of the room.

"W)(at are you doing?"

He sighs. "I'm puttin my clothes back on."

"But…w)(y?" In the back of my mind, I'm asking, _W)(y do I care? Didn't I want t)(is t)(e w)(ole time? Gotta get t)(is out of my system…_

"Because this is it. It's ovver." My heart falls as he says that.

I slide out of the bed and grope my way towards him. I find his waist and hug him tightly, praying he doesn't leave. I don't know why I'm doing this; I guess that he's the only who will deal with me. I admit, I get a little crazy too; I threw four cups at a wall in a fit of rage before he could calm me down. I harass people, like Equius. _We're not reely all t)(at different, are we? I guess we know eac)( ot)(er inside out…_

"Fef?"

I nod, even though he probably can't see me. "You're rig)(t. We are over." _But it was nice w)(ile it lasted…_

I pull back so he can get his shirt on. I rummage around for his cardigan and hand it to him. He pushes it back towards me, saying, "Keep it." I put it on slowly, taking in his salty scent.

He opens the door and strides out. I follow after him. He opens the front door and a small wind blows in. He looks back at me one more time, giving me a smile. "-Eridan?" I ask softly.

"Yes, Fef?"

"T)(anks for t)(e memories." I blow a kiss, knowing that it's truly over.

He doesn't speak, but his eyes say it all. He closes the door behind him and I curl up on the living room couch, where this all started.


End file.
